Promesse dans l'ombre
by Clairaice
Summary: Il sait pourtant que cet homme ne reculerait pas devant le danger. Sur ce point là, ils sont pareils. Et à chaque fois qu'il est blessé, à chaque fois il pleure. Jusqu'à ce que chacune des blessures de Zoro se soient refermer. Bien que ça soit à chaque fois qu'ils doivent combattre, il ne réussit toujours pas à s'y faire. Il ne s'y fera surement jamais.


Le soleil filtre difficilement à travers le hublot du navire. Les rayons cognent contre une paire de paupières encore closes après avoir rudement traverser le fin tissus, faisant froncer les sourcils de leur propriétaire et grogner celui-ci. Dans le même coup, le corps commence à gesticuler en sentant le sommeil bienfaiteur et très agréable le quitter un peu plus à chaque seconde. L'instant d'après on peut voir deux bras émergés du drap alors qu'une jambe s'échappe à l'autre bout du lit de fortune. Puis c'est une touffe de cheveux vert qui glisse doucement hors de la chaleur protectrice accumuler par la protection en coton bleu.

L'homme encore à demi endormi cesse de lutter en ouvrant les yeux après s'être rendu conte que cette fois il était irrémédiablement et totalement réveillé. Sans perdre un instant, il enfile son pantalon et ses bottines noires et sort de la chambres commune, laissant les autres derrière lui sans plus se poser de question.

Il rejoint la cuisine d'un pas encore tanguant et mal assuré et ce malgré l'heure en fœtale. En poussant la porte, il est frapper par la tranquillité inhabituelle qui règne dans le bâtiment navale. Comme pour vérifier la véracité des faits, il tourne la tête vers la seule source de lumière et constate que le soleil lèche encore l'horizon laissant un effet lumineux orangé sur la surface miroitante et calme de l'eau. Il hésite sur le pas de la porte, il est le dernier réveiller d'habitude. Il n'y a personne ce matin hormis lui. Pas de Luffy qui pique la nourriture, pas de Nami qui lui cri dessus, pas de Cuistot tournant comme une ballerine.

Il finit par entrer d'un pas incertain avant d'aller prendre un fruit dans le coupe mise à disposition pour aussitôt ressortir, refermant la porte derrière lui dans un faible bruit, celui de la clenche. Puis il se dirige d'un pas décider vers les cordages afin de grimper sur les voiles. Une brise légère le fait frissonner. Les rayons du soleil commence tout juste a réchauffer l'air ambiant.

Arriver à destination, il s'assit simplement tout là haut sur le mat, d'ici il peut tout voir, tout contempler. Le soleil commence difficilement à réchauffer la grande étendue aquatique peupler de divers animaux. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'il ferme les yeux. L'instant d'après, le bruit de la chair d'une pomme rouge perforé par deux ranger de dents retenti, brisant le calme serein. Le temps que la pomme soit finit, le soleil est déjà bien présent, miroitant sur le liquide bleu.

À présent, les premiers bruits des personnes réveillées s'élèvent dans le navire. Le jeune homme au cheveux vert reste encore quelques minutes assit, respirant calmement l'air marin, avant de baisser les yeux sur la cuisine qui semble prendre vie. Le Cuistot est réveillé et s'active déjà au fourneaux. Bientôt la navigatrice se réveillera, suivit par l'archéologue et ainsi de suite.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, l'homme au corps tanné quitte son perchoir, redescendant calmement le long du cordage. Lorsque ses pieds touchent le sol, il jettent la dépouille de la pomme par dessus bord dans un mouvement puissant. Puis calmement il se rend vers la cuisine. Arriver à celle-ci, il toque doucement à la porte avant d'entre-bailler la porte.

La pièce est encore calme. Seul un blond tout entier vêtu de noir donne un peu de vie avec un rythme rapide donner par le couteau qui coupe les fruits. Le bretteur observe le jeu physique avec un œil expert. Le mouvement du bras, la puissance du geste, la fluidité des mouvements mais aussi la beauté qui résulte du pauvre malheureux coupé en deux par un couteau des plus affutés.

Se sentant sûrement épier, le blond finit par stopper ses mouvements après avoir trancher une dernière nectarine. Après avoir planter son couteau dans la tablette de bois de la pointe avec un geste plus que rodé par l'habitude, il s'essuie les mains sur son tablier blanc pour finalement se retourner vers son visiteur.

Étonnamment, celui-ci ne fronce pas les sourcils comme à l'habitude, il se contente simplement de fixer son compagnon de voyage. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougent, ils préfèrent se regarder. Appréciant chacun à leur manière cette accalmie entre eux.

- Bonjour Zoro, chuchote alors le blond pour entamer la conversation.

- Bonjour, j'te dérange ?

- Peu importe, dit-il alors qu'il se tourne de nouveau vers la planche pour finir de couper et d'éplucher les fruits. C'est rare de te voir debout si tôt, que se passe-t-il?

- Hé bien, j'me suis réveiller comme ça, alors je suis sorti.

- Depuis longtemps?

- Ouais un p'tit moment déjà. Tu prépares quoi ce matin?

- Pain français griller, confiture de poires, d'abricots et de fraises, jus exotique, tarte aux pommes, œufs brouiller et salade de fruit. Et pour ces dames, un sorbet à la mangue et à la poire, ou un mille sheak abricot.

- Ça donne faim. Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Alors qu'ils n'ont toujours pas bouger de leur place ni l'un ni l'autre, le blond se retourne soudain vers son homologue, plantant machinalement le couteau dans le panneau de bois. Son visage exprime une grande stupéfaction, et l'auteur de celle-ci semble en être l'épéiste.

- Tu sais cuisiner ?

Cette question tombe durement dans le silence de la pièce, mais au lieu de la prendre comme une moquerie ou de se vexer, le vert hausse simplement les épaules avant de faire un pas en avant, dégagent par la même occasion une désinvolture étonnante.

- Ba ! Pas aussi bien que toi, mais je sais me débrouiller.

Le blond sourit gentiment sous le compliment avant de lui faire signe de la main de s'approcher. Sans attendre il lui tend un couteau avant de lui donner les pommes.

- Enlèves la peau et coupe les en lamelle s'il te plaît.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Un instant plus tard deux paires de mains s'activent alors que le blond parle à un épéiste plus que gêner de sa femme idéale. Discourt passionnés et "oui" ou "non" à peine murmurés s'élèvent dans la pièce. Il est difficile de croire que ces deux hommes sont les pires ennemis à l'heure actuel.

Avec l'aide de Zoro, le déjeuner est préparé bien plus rapidement qu'à l'habitude. C'est donc d'un pas léger que le cuisiner du navire sort de la cuisine pour aller préparer les chaises longues, alors que le premier lever choisit de se rendre à la salle d'entraînement histoire de se muscler un peu plus.

Un petit moment plus tard, une jeune femme à la longue chevelure orangée quitte sa cabine pour venir trouver le Cuistot et lui demander son petit "pré-déjeuner" avant d'aller vérifier que tout est en ordre pour la navigation à venir.

À peine après que la première femme du navire se soit assise, une autre sort de la chambre. Une femme aux longs cheveux bruns, une femme mystérieuse qui ne parle pas beaucoup. Pourtant, elle aussi appelle le Cuistot pour lui demander sa boisson fruité.

L'épéiste observe les habitant du navire s'éveiller un à un tout en soulevant des altères au poids inimaginable. Lorsqu'il remarque une petite tête brune quitter la pièce où dorment les hommes, un doux sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Comme à son habitude, son capitaine déborde d'énergie, bien qu'il se soit pas mal calmé durant son entraînement de deux ans à la suite de la mort de son grand frère.

Lors de cet entraînement il avait apprit le Haki des rois mais pas seulement. Il avait aussi endurcit son corps et son âme. Une sombre pensée vient alors titiller les nerfs du plus vieux. Luffy ne laissait déjà pas voir ses émotions facilement par le passé mais qu'en serait il maintenant?

C'est sur cette pensée que le garçon sort de la salle d'entraînement après avoir poser ses altères et prit une douche rapide. Une serviette encore sur la tête et une main la frictionnant avec énergie contre ses cheveux humides, il fait rapidement les quelques pas qui le conduise à la cuisine. Lorsqu'il entre tout le monde est déjà attablé.

Les rires, les cris et les pleures vont bon train. C'est dans cette cacophonie familial que l'épéiste s'assoit à sa place habituel, à droite de son capitaine comme tout bon second.

Il est vite servit par le blond, qu'il remercie avec un petit signe de tête. Il mange calmement deux tranche de pain griller avec de la confiture, et une part de tarte aux pommes, laissant le reste de son assiette pour siroter son saké.

Lorsque une fine main hâlé vient se servir allègrement dans son assiette, il cache un petit sourire derrière son verre. Luffy le laisse toujours finir avant de se servir dans son assiette. Il respecte son repas. Il sait très bien qu'il pourra manger tout le reste. Cette complicité entre eux reste imperceptible pour les autres, pourtant l'un comme l'autre savent à quoi s'attendre. Ils se connaissent par cœur.

La fin du repas est toujours signé par le maître du navire, qui sort plus en s'accrochant à la porte avant de s'éjecter vers la sortie, plus qu'en marchant vers celle-ci. Il est rapidement suivit de tout les autres qui retourne à leur occupation de la veille après avoir suivit les instructions de la navigatrice et hissée les voiles. Le premier lever ne fait pas exception. Il part se réfugier dans son antre de musculation plus pour échapper au soleil de plomb plutôt que par nécessité.

Le soleil a déjà bien avancer dans le ciel, pourtant un jeune homme brun tourmenter par un passé difficile essaie de se cacher de son équipage. Il semble avoir besoin de pleurer. Besoin de laisser sortir tout ce qui ne va pas. De laisser sortir sa haine, sa frustration, mais aussi ses envies inavouées, calmer ses nerfs. Mais pour cela, il lui faut un coin tranquille et il semblerait que les autres habitants du navire soient partout.

Alors qu'il regarde le bâtiment navale, son regard se fixe sur la salle de yoga. Il n'y a jamais personne la bas. Le seul qui va dans cette partie du navire est Zoro. Il peut le voir dans la salle de musculation du haut du mât principale. La salle de yoga est juste à côté, il lui faudra être discret mais au moins il sera seul. Sans plus attendre, le brun se sert de ses bras pour se déplacer jusqu'à la cuisine où il y prend une banane avant de se diriger, avec ses jambes cette fois, vers les salles d'entraînements tout en chantant une chanson sur les îles chaudes, les montagnes froides, les "buru buru" et les "pika pika".

Au moins avec une chanson pareil, les autres ne se posent pas de question vis à vis de son attitude calme. Ils pensent juste qu'il chante une chanson complément débile et dénué de sens. Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit brun passe la porte avec une douceur et une lenteur calculer afin de ne pas se faire remarquer auprès de son compagnon de voyage.

Après s'être installer silencieusement, le capitaine se mit à pleurer lentement, tout aussi silencieusement. Dans sa tête, des centaines de flash-back de différents moments de sa vie défilent les uns après les autres. Lorsqu'il était enfant. Puis plus tard, lorsqu'il a du renoncer à son tout premier navire, ou lorsqu'il a cru perdre Nami. Puis le moment où il a été séparer de ses compagnons. La mort de Ace, son frère dont il était si fier. La douleur de la mort de son frère lui avait rappelé la douleur qu'il a enduré quand il a cru perdre Zoro.

La souffrance qu'il avait endurer à ce moment là était si importante qu'il avait hurler comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Puis à l'abri des regard, comme aujourd'hui, il avait pleuré. Il avait pleuré chaque nuit alors que son second récupérait lentement de ses blessures. Et comme pour y répondre, plus il guérissait et moins il pleurait.

Il sait pourtant que cet homme ne reculerait pas devant le danger. Sur ce point là, ils sont pareils. Et à chaque fois qu'il est blessé, à chaque fois il pleure. Jusqu'à ce que chacune des blessures de Zoro se soient refermer. Bien que ça soit à chaque fois qu'ils doivent combattre, il ne réussit toujours pas à s'y faire. Il ne s'y fera surement jamais.

Les heures continuent de défiler et les larmes continuent de couler. Dans la salle d'entrainement, Zoro soulève toujours ses altères, calmement, avec délicatesse et habilité. Alors que la moitié de la mâtiné est déjà passé, l'épéiste se lève afin d'aller se relaxer un peu.

Ses pas le mènent rapidement vers la salle de méditation. Lentement, il pousse la porte sans pour autant allumer la lumière. Il n'en a pas besoin, il connait cette pièce par cœur. Mais étrangement, aujourd'hui elle a quelque chose de différent. Lorsqu'il y fait attention, il peut sentir une très faible odeur inhabituel. Malgré tout, il rentre puis referme la porte derrière lui. Il aime cet endroit dans le calme, la pénombre.

Il fait un premier pas, appréciant la texture du tatami sous ses pieds nus, puis un deuxième. Chacun d'eux le rapprochent un peu plus du fond de la pièce. Plus il s'en rapproche et plus il ressent cette sensations étrangère. Des yeux il en cherche la provenance mais rien n'y fait.

Soudain un bruit le surprend. Un bruit court mais reconnaissable facilement, un reniflement. Son attention se tourne vers un coin plus sombre que les autres de la pièce. Sa curiosité mise en éveil, il s'y dirige à pas lent. Et plus il s'approche, plus il a peur de savoir qui se cache ici. À chaque nouveau pas il sent ce parfum si spéciale lui emplir les narines un peu plus fortement.

Ses yeux s'étant habitué à la pénombre, il comme à distingué la silhouette recroquevillé de son capitaine. Son chapeau est poser soigneusement à coté de lui avec la banane qu'il n'a pas mangé. Les jambes ramener contre le torse et les bras les entourant pour finalement y cacher son visage.

- Luffy, murmure-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Pourtant c'est assez fort pour que le petit brun l'entende et reconnaisse immédiatement qui en est le propriétaire. Dans la seconde d'après, un sursaut secoue le plus jeune, lui faisant écarté quelque peu son visage de ses genoux. Il écarquille les yeux lentement en apercevant deux pieds face à lui et pour bien s'assurer de qui se tient face à lui, il relève finalement la tête. Très lentement, avec peur et anticipation, des questions plein la tête.

Que va dire son second en le voyant comme ça? Et puis, pourquoi est-il là? Il a finit sa musculation plus tôt qu'à l'habitude.

Finalement, comme pour venir à sa rencontre, l'épéiste s'agenouille face au pauvre garçon encore recroquevillé. Leurs yeux se fixent alors les uns dans les autres. Chacun tente de trouver des réponses au fond du regard de l'autre. Chacun tente de comprendre pourquoi leurs cœurs battent-ils si vite à la vision de l'autre à ce moment précis.

Lassé par ce manque de réponse, c'est le plus vieux qui brise le silence d'une voix douce, calme et réconfortante mais aussi emplit d'inquiétude et de tristesse.

- Luffy, que se passe-t-il ? Que fais-tu ici ? Et pourquoi pleures-tu?

Comme si ces mots avaient débloquer quelque chose dans le petit brun, un sanglot violant le prend au cœur avant qu'il ne se jette dans les bras du plus grand, le faisant basculer avec lui. Un souffle échappe à Zoro lorsque ses fesses entre rudement en contact avec le sol. Ramenant une main devant lui pour la poser dans le dos du jeune homme, il se redresse péniblement de l'autre pour ensuite les soutenir tout deux. Il lui frotte le dos deux ou trois fois avant de poser cette même main sur la chevelure ténébreuse et venir nicher son nez dans les mèches soyeuses prêt de son oreille avant de lui souffler des mots réconfortant.

- Chut, je suis là maintenant. Tout va bien Luffy, je suis là. Calme toi, ça va aller.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne se calme pas pour autant, il décide de changer de tactique et vient frotter sa joue avec affection contre la tête du petit bonhomme. Avant de resserrer son emprise sur celle-ci avec sa main, ramenant le capitaine un peu plus contre son torse afin de l'entourer de la sécurité de son corps.

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas Luffy. S'il te plait, parle moi. Je suis là. Tu vois? Je suis là. Je ne partirais pas.

Il remarque deux petits bras fins passer autour de son torse avant de sentir deux mains tout aussi fines s'agripper durement et avec détresse à son t-shirt. Ce simple geste de la part de son capitaine lui prouve bien qu'un problème douloureux le hante et il a la réponse à sa question d'un peu plus tôt. Sans avoir penser un seul instant qu'il puisse agir ainsi, il ramène sa main libre dans le dos du brun avant de le ramener un peu plus contre la chaleur de son corps. Les sanglots de l'enfant se font toujours entendre dans la salle de méditation, pourtant une voix faible et tremblante s'élève. Elle est régulièrement couper par les reniflements, les respirations hachés et brutales, les quintes de toues.

- Zoro... Je suis... désolé que tu... me vois comme ça. Je me suis... ra...peller...

Voyant que le pauvre garçon contre lui ne semble pas capable de finir sa phrase, il choisit de l'aider en le berçant calmement contre lui, l'aidant de sa voix, l'incitant à poursuivre ses explications.

- Tu t'es rappelé quoi Luffy?

- Toutes les... fois où je... n'ai pas... été... assez fort. Quand on... a... perdu le Vogue... Merry. Quand Na-...mi est tombé... malade. Quand Shanks... a perdu son... bras à... cause de moi. Quand... on a... tous... été séparer. Je me... suis... souvenu... de la mort... de A-... ce.

- Oh, Luffy, chut. N'y pense plus, ça va aller, murmura-t-il en refoulant la boule d'émotion au creux de sa gorge. On est tous là maintenant. On est la pour te soutenir.

- Je... me suis... aussi... souvenu des fois... où tu... avais failli... mourir. Surtout... celle où... tu as prit... toute la... douleur... que j'avais... subit en... toi pour me... sauver. J'ai peur... que tu sois... obligé... de refaire... une... chose comme... ça. J'ai peur... de... vous perdre.

À ces mots, un sourire vient éclairer le visage du second pour quelques courtes secondes. Il berce un peu plus l'homme contre lui, faisant des petits mouvements d'avant en arrière comme une mère le ferait avec son fils. Depuis quand a-il de tels instincts protecteurs?

Pourtant, malgré ses efforts, à l'inverse de se calmer, les sanglots du garçon se font plus violents et ses larmes redoublent. Luffy presse un peu plus son visage contre la poitrine virile sous lui, mouillant le tissu de ses larmes. Il lui devient difficile de respirer tant ses sanglots sont fréquent et violant. Malgré tout, sa voix s'élève de nouveau faiblement et difficilement dans la pièce sombre.

- J'ai... peur... de te... perdre... Zo-ro.

Chez le plus vieux, ces simples petits mots ont fait naitre une dizaine de petits papillons qui virevoltent dans son estomac alors qu'un feu liquide semble lui ravager le corps, lui donnant affreusement chaud. Ses yeux s'écarquillent alors que sa respiration se bloque dans ses poumons pour quelques secondes. C'est quand il sent le jeune homme bouger contre lui qu'il revient à la réalité et baisse une visage surprit vers lui. Il rencontre alors deux pupilles d'un noir pur qui le regarde avec tristesse, tendresse et une pointe de curiosité.

- Luffy, tu...

Il est incapable de finir sa phrase. Les pleures de son capitaine se sont calmer. Un ou deux sanglots le secoue encore de temps à autre mais les larmes ont cessés de couler. Mais Zoro ne peut pas en rester là. Il ne veut pas. Il veut savoir si il a bien comprit la dernière phrase du jeune homme.

- Que veux-tu dire Luffy?

Les yeux du petit brun s'agrandissent à l'entente de cette question. Il l'avait redouté. Il avait eu peur de l'entendre. Et maintenant qu'il l'entend, il ne sait pas comment y répondre. Il a peur de ne pas réussir à s'exprimer. Il a peur de choquer son second. Mais ce dont il a peur par dessus tout c'est que Zoro le rejette.

Malgré tout il veut y répondre. Il veut tenté sa chance. Il veut être franc envers lui même. Il veut lui dire ses inquiétudes. Après avoir avaler sa salive difficilement, il relève une nouvelle fois son visage vers l'homme face à lui bien décider à lui répondre. Ses deux orbes encre de chine se perdent dans celles face à elle alors qu'il s'éloigne quelque peu du corps réconfortant de son partenaire. D'une voix encore tremblante, il s'explique de manière confuse.

- Bien sur j'ai peur quand les autres sont en danger. Mais... lorsque c'est toi, la peur... est plus grande. Tu es mon premier compagnon... de voyage. Tu es très important pour moi Zoro, bien plus... que tu ne le crois. Lorsque tu as prit ma... douleur, ce jour là j'ai cru te perdre. Lorsque je t'ai vu blesser... par ma faute je m'en suis voulu. Bien plus que pour la mort de Ace... ou le bras de Shanks. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur... que ce jour là. Je croyais que tu allais mourir. Rien ne me fait... plus peur que l'idée de te perdre.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, ces mots font naitre une douce chaleur dans le corps du plus grand. Il se sent étrangement heureux en entendant ses mots. Et bizarrement une question prend forme dans son esprit. Une question qui l'inquiète et qui lui fait plaisir en même temps.

- Tu as pleuré?

Cette simple question surprend un peu plus le petit brun qui hoquète à son entente.

- Je... J'avais peur !

Bien sûr, éviter la question est plus facile, mais Zoro ne veut pas s'en tenir là. Il ne peut pas. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il veut savoir.

- Réponds moi Luffy. Tu as pleuré?

- Oui... chaque soir. Comme à chaque fois que tu es blessé.

Sans plus de mot, le plus vieux se lève avec souplesse, bougeant sa main endolorie qui les a soutenue. Pour le capitaine la réponse semble clair, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il l'a déçu. Alors que les larmes lui monte une nouvelle fois aux yeux, l'épéiste fait le tour du petit brun et vient se laisser glisser contre le mur juste derrière lui. Il le sait, il a remarquer qu'il a fait de la peine à Luffy. Malgré tout il ne peut retirer cette sensation de sérénité en lui et ce sourire tranquille qui étire tout juste ses lèvres.

- Luffy, souffle-t-il tout bas.

Et le concerné à l'entende de son prénom relève la tête très peu avant de la tourner vers celui qui partage cette pièce avec lui. Il a l'impression de devoir attendre des heures avant que la suite de la phrase du bretteur ne résonne dans le silence de la salle.

- Viens,lui dit-il calmement, viens contre moi.

Comme si son corps était mu d'une volonté propre, le plus jeune se lève lentement avant de faire les pas qui le sépare de son second. Toutefois il ne se baisse pas, il reste planter devant l'autre comme attendant quelque chose. Lassé de l'inaction du jeune brun, Zoro vient entourer ses jambes de ses bras avant de les ramener vers lui, faisant basculer le reste du corps du jeune homme vers lui. Dans l'espoir de se rattraper et de ne pas faire mal au plus vieux, Luffy vient poser ses mains sur ses épaules pour s'y appuyer.

Leurs visages ne sont qu'à quelques petits centimètres l'un de l'autre mais aucun n'ose franchir la distance qui les sépare. Ils se regardent longuement, le regard fixé dans celui de l'autre. Lorsque Luffy ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, le plus grand se redresse afin de venir plaquer ses lèvres contres celles de son homologue. Ce n'est qu'un simple touché, lèvres contres lèvres. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ose respirer par peur de briser cet instant.

Pourtant il leurs faut bien se séparer quand l'oxygène vient cruellement à manquer. Luffy se laisse alors glisser entre les bras de l'homme face à lui jusqu'à ce que ses fesses reposent sur ses talons. Il sent une des grandes mains chaudes de Zoro remonter et venir se placer derrière son oreille, ramenant sa tête vers lui pour prendre une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Mais cette fois c'est un baiser plus pressent, plus envieux. La langue de l'homme vient taquiner les fines lèvres du petit brun pour lui demander un accès. Après une hésitation qui semble durée éternellement, il lui ouvre enfin ses lèvres et immédiatement la langue du plus âgé vient caresser sa consœur. L'homme soupir avec bien être lorsqu'il sent la langue onduler avec hésitation contre la sienne alors que pour Luffy, c'est une découvert de sensation extraordinaire. La caresse entre les deux muscle fait naitre en lui une chaleur et un confort qu'il n'aurait pas imaginer. C'est tellement agréable.

L'adulte se penche au dessus du plus jeune tout en le ramenant contre son corps. Avec délicatesse ils se serrent l'un conte l'autre, lentement mais avec tendresse et délivrance. Comme si ils avaient attendu longtemps, trop longtemps. C'est tout naturellement que les mains trouvent les bords des vêtements de la personne face à elle afin de les retirer.

Les sanglots et les reniflements ont laissé place à des soupirs, des halètement, et des bruits de tissu. Le manque de lumière dans la pièce ne semble pas les déranger au contraire. C'est comme si ils se sentaient plus en confiance encore, comme si ils sentaient protégé, coupé des autres et du reste du monde.

Les mains se nouent avant de se séparer pour revenir s'accrocher les unes aux autres. Il n'y a plus qu'eux. Ils n'ont plus conscience de rien d'autre. Seule l'homme face à eux les importe, seul le corps qui s'effeuille de ses vêtements un peu plus à chaque seconde pour se révéler à leurs yeux les intéresse.

Quelques minutes plus tard et après nombreux baiser, le plus vieux renverse enfin sa tête vers l'avant afin de venir taquiner les deux boutons de chair découverts du brun. S'appliquant à la tache avec gourmandise, il souffle de bonheur quand il entend son capitaine lâcher des petits soupirs de bien être plus poussé que ceux de précédemment.

Tout en se relevant lentement pour ensuite fixer son regard dans celui qui sera bientôt son amant, il continu de faire descendre ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme. La peau lisse glisse sous ses doigts avec la douceur du velours. Le corps frêle mais musclé et robuste du garçon est chaud contre le sien et rapidement Zoro se laisse envahir par la sensation de bonheur complet qui prend forme en lui à la proximité du plus jeune.

Les mains de Luffy viennent se nouer dans son dos pour un court instant avant de se relâcher et d'aller se perdre dans les cheveux du bretteur. Celui-ci laisse glisser une main aventureuse dans le bas du dos du jeune homme, et voyant qu'il ne réagit pas, vient titiller l'anneau de chair hypersensible. Plus haut, une chaleur vient élire domicile sur les joues du brun et les tinte de rose mais celui-ci ne tente pas de se soustraire à la caresse.

Les doigts effleurent, caressent, malaxent ce petit bourgeon fragile, faisant naitre des soupirs plaintif de désir chez le petit capitaine. Il sait ce qu'il va se passer. Il le veut. Il se détache quelque peu de son second, éloignant leurs visages l'un de l'autre pour encré son regard dans le sien. Étrangement il n'a aucune question à l'esprit. Tout lui semble très clair. Il désire Zoro et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il le lui fait comprendre en s'appuyant un peu plus sur les doigts de l'adulte.

- Zoro, souffle-t-il du bout des lèvres pour être sûr de s'être bien fait comprendre.

L'interpelé sourit alors avant de faire rentré le bout d'un premier doigt dans le corps du plus petit. Son doigt repousse les parois chaudes petit à petit pour venir se loger au plus profond de la chaleur envoutante et protectrice du brun. Rapidement un deuxième le rejoint avec tout autant de douceur.

Zoro va tellement lentement, avec tant de précaution, que Luffy ne ressent aucun douleur. Juste une sensation inhabituel d'inconfort. mais le bonheur est trop grand pour qu'il lui accorde une quelconque importance. S'en suit alors une série de ciseaux et d'aller et venu pendant lesquels le plus vieux tente d'élargir au maximum le passage pour sa venue futur. Lorsque soudain le brun rejette la tête en arrière tout en se redressant sur ses genoux avant de trembler violemment. Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réaction, l'épéiste stop ses mouvements avant de faire une tentative de retrait. Immédiatement les bras du garçon s'accroche à lui, le stoppant dans ses geste, alors que du voix mal assurer il lâche un "nan" tremblotant de plaisir. Une nouvelle fois il s'abaisse sur les doigts de son compagnon avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de laisser s'échapper un long gémissement qui ne peut être que de plaisir.

Le bretteur recommence alors ses mouvements de la main, faisant onduler ses doigts dans le corps de son partenaire. Cette fois, ce sont des gémissements qui ne peuvent trompé personne qui s'élèvent dans la pièce toujours aussi sombre. Mais bien évidement les deux hommes s'en moque. Ils continuent leur activité, imperturbable.

C'est après une longue série de va et vient que le brun laisse tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme face à lui qui, lui, en profite pour retirer sa main et présenter son membre douloureux à l'entré bouillante du garçon. Sans échanger le moindre mot et par un simple regard les deux hommes entrent en accord alors que le plus vieux commence à pénétré tout doucement l'homme qui s'abaisse encore une fois sur lui pour venir à sa rencontre.

Débute alors un ballet des plus sensuels où deux corps s'écartent pour mieux se rapprocher de nouveau. Où l'un se confond dans l'autre. Où rien de plus qu'eux ne leur suffit. Les corps danse sur une mélodie créé par chacun d'eux, les bruit de leurs corps sont les notes et chaque gémissement, chaque cri, une parole plus précieuse que n'importe quelle autre pour eux. Ils n'ont besoin d'aucun mot pour se comprendre.

Zoro ne lâche pas le corps du jeune homme au dessus de lui des yeux, comme si, si il le quittait il allait disparaître. Il le regarde onduler, la tête rejeté en arrière et la bouche ouverte laissant s'échapper des sons qui l'émoustillent toujours un peu plus au fil des seconde. Comme pour y répondre, il caresse le corps du brun, le frôle, mais jamais ne le serre contre lui. Il lui laisse toute sa liberté entre ses mains. Il laisse Luffy venir chercher lui même le contact, comme on le ferait avec une bête sauvage pour l'apprivoisé. Mais le garçon n'en est rien, l'épéïste a simplement peur de le blesser, peur d'y aller trop fort ou trop vite, alors il le laisse décider de tout. Il le laisse bouger sur lui, sur son membre, comme bon l'entend. Il se contente d'observé le plaisir monté dans le corps du jeune homme, en résonance à son propre plaisir.

Il se rend conte que plus les instant passe et plus il veut découvrir cet être face à lui qui semble si paradoxale. Un instinct protecteur comme il n'en a jamais eu nait en lui pour le conforté dans son idée. Plus il le touche et le regarde et plus l'envie de le faire est forte en lui. Il n'y résiste pas. À peine ses mains ont elles quitter les corps qu'elles reviennent le toucher avec une délicatesse à toutes épreuves. Quelques fois il se retrouve obligé d'abandonner ses caresses pour venir accompagné le bassin du jeune homme de ses mains, l'encourageant à aller plus loin.

Un gémissement plus profond et plus aigu que les autres le sort de sa contemplation. Avec une pointe de regret ses mains quittent les côtes du capitaine pour aller se poser dans son dos alors que le bretteur relève la tête vers son partenaire.

- Zoro, murmure Luffy du bout des lèvres en tentent de combattre une vague de plaisir.

Le concerné vient le couper d'un baiser. Il a comprit, il ne lui en faut pas plus. De plus, lui aussi sent son propre plaisir se faire violent. Ils n'en ont plus pour très longtemps. Alors cette fois c'est à lui de prendre les choses en main. Il vient entourer le corps du jeune homme de ses bras robustes afin de le ramener vers lui et de le maintenir en place, puis il entame de profondes et rapides poussées vers le haut. Immédiatement le brun s'anime au dessus de lui, reversant la tête pour gémir son plaisir bruyamment chaque fois que le membre de Zoro va taper sa prostate.

Il n'en croit pas ce que son corps lui fait ressentir. Il découvre un tout autre monde de sensation. Si plaisant qu'on aimerait y rester pour l'éternité, mais elles sont bien trop éphémère pour qu'on ne réussissent ne serait-ce qu'à en garder un souvenir. Le plaisir déchire son corps de part en part. Il a perdu la notion du temps depuis longtemps. Et hormis le fait qu'il soit dans un endroit sombre, Luffy a même oublier ce qui l'entoure. Chaque poussée de son second lui donne une impression de paradoxe étrange. Elles lui semblent durer l'éternité et en même temps être tellement courte. C'est presque à en devenir fou. Et lui, il n'en finit pas de gémir, au point qu'il s'en demande même si il ne va pas se briser la voix. Mais non rien de tout ça, juste Zoro, lui et le plaisir.

Un plaisir qui lui semblait déjà au maximum mais qui pourtant grandit encore lorsque le plus âgé diminue la profondeur de ses coups de rein pour venir taper la prostate du petit brun plus rapidement. Celui-ci vint s'accrocher avec plus de fermeté aux épaules de l'adulte, plantant ses ongles avec dureté dans la peau halé alors que sa bouche laisse sortir des gémissements encore plus fréquent. Il sent les bras de son amant se resserrer dans son dos bien qu'inconsciemment son corps n'arrête pas de bouger à la réception du trop plein de plaisir.

L'épéiste relève la tête vers son partenaire pour venir nicher sa tête dans son cou, celui ci vient entourer la tête de ses bras avant de basculer la sienne en arrière violemment en lâchant un long gémissement de jouissance qui résonnant pendant de longues secondes dans la salle de méditation. L'adulte ne tarde pas non plus à se libérer dans le corps de son capitaine, la pression et la chaleur qui l'a entouré à la jouissance du brun l'a envoyé sur un petit nuage.

Ils restent pendant de longues minutes dans la même position, chacun tentant de reprendre son souffle de son côté, mais les yeux dans les yeux. Ce seul lien suffit à faire passé tout leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Aucun mot ne pourrait décrire le lien qui vient de se créer entre eux. Amour, passion, bonheur, joie, passion, complicité. Tant de mots qui ne sont pas assez fort pour dire ce qu'ils ressentent.

Malgré tout, Zoro a comprit quelque chose. L'envie s'est emparer de lui. L'envie de toujours voir ce corps, de protéger cet être fragile et pourtant si fort qui se tient devant lui. L'envie de l'accompagné jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. L'envie de tout connaitre du petit brun. L'envie de combler ses envies, ses caprices, de calmer ses craintes et effacer ses cauchemars. Mais toutes ses envies ont un nom, quelque chose qu'il n'avait ressenti qu'une fois dans sa vie. L'amour. Ce petit capitaine a réussit à le charmer, lui l'homme au cœur de pierre, et ce en quelques minutes à peine. Il a réussit à briser sa carapace de glace qui entourait son cœur. À moins que ça ne soit déjà fait depuis longtemps.

Quant à lui, Luffy comprend enfin pourquoi il avait aussi peur chaque fois que son second était blesser. Bien sûr il le savait qu'il mettait toujours du temps à comprendre, mais jamais il ne se serait douter des sentiments qu'il nourrissait vis à vis de l'épéiste. Qui aurait pu comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'amour? Sûrement pas lui qui n'a jamais été amoureux. Il pensait juste qu'il appréciait l'adulte un peu plus que les autres, comme si il était un frère. Mais à bien y faire attention, il ne ressentait pas la même chose pour Zoro que pour Ace. Et aujourd'hui en étant dans les bras musclé de son partenaire, il ne pouvait que se sentir étrangement heureux. Comme si il était enfin en paix.

Une douleur lui vrilla les genoux, le ramenant à la réalité. Alors qu'il changeait de position pour placer son dos contre le torse encore humide de leur ébat de son compagnon, Luffy se dit qu'il voudrait passer sa vie ainsi. Mieux, il aimerait que le temps s'arrête. À peine est-il assit que deux grandes mains chaudes viennent entourer son torse pour le ramener contre leur propriétaire. Une tête vient se nicher dans son cou et il sent un nez fureter les mèches qui tombent sur son oreille. Il sourit au souffle chaud qui vient caresser sa joue.

- Merci, murmure-t-il alors.

Pourquoi ce mot? Luffy n'en sait rien, mais il avait besoin de le dire. Et son amant semble comprendre car il le sert un peu plus contre lui avant de venir embrasser la peau de son cou puis de mordiller et sucer le peau de l'épaule. Lorsqu'il s'arrête enfin et s'écarte, il sourit à la vue de la marque rouge qu'il a laisser sur la peau clair et douce du garçon.

- Je serais toujours prêt de toi Luffy, je te protègerai autant que je le pourrais, murmure le bretteur d'une voix rauque encore prise par les sentiments qu'il a découvert il y a peu.

Il sent alors le petit brun laisser retomber doucement sa tête contre son épaule et il devine plus qu'il n'entend un soupir franchir ses lèvres. Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour apercevoir le sourire qui orne les lèvres de son jeune amant. D'une lenteur délicate, la main du jeune homme vient se poser sur celle du même bras de l'adulte. Les doigts s'entrecroisent, s'emmêlent les uns aux autres, puis le garçon ramène leurs mains sur son cœur qui bat plus vite que jamais.

- C'est une promesse, souffle-t-il alors sachant que c'est plus une affirmation qu'une question.

La réponse de Zoro ne se fait pas attendre alors qu'il referme ses jambes sur celle du plus jeune.

- C'est une promesse.

* * *

**La minute de l'auteur.**

**Amis du jour bonjour, amis du soir bonsoir.**

**Me revoici avec un cadeau pour vous, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Bon je sais noël est passer, mais j'étais trop loin de mon pc pour pouvoir vous l'écrire. C'est la première fois que je fais un os ou un chapitre aussi long. Un peu plus de deux fois plus important que mon dernier record d'écriture : 40 ko sans la présentation comprise. X)**

**Bisous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour la minute blabla de l'auteur.**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
